Jack Bauer's Victims
The following is a list of characters who are killed by Jack Bauer in 24. This excludes unnamed characters unless they are significant. #Ted Cofell - Punched in the heart, causing his heart disease to take effect. Ted himself had a part to play in this, as when Jack tried to give him his medication, Ted refused and spit it out #Neil Nagi - Shot multiple times #Ira Gaines - Shot in the chest #Serge - Killed offscreen #Marko - Shot #Andre Drazen - Shot #Victor Drazen - Shot multiple times #Marshall Goren - Shot #Scott - Shot #Chris - Shot #Eddie Grant - Shot #Davis - Shot #Trask - Shot #Raymond O'Hara - Shot in the head #Rouse - Shot #Alex Hewitt - Shot in the leg, causing him to fall and hit his head on a pipe #Scott (sniper) - Killed offscreen #Rodriguez - Shot #Bradley - Neck broken #O'Neil - Shot #Peter Madsen - Blown up along with his boat when Jack shot its gasoline #Max - Shot #Peel - Shot #Pedro - Shot #Nina Myers - Shot multiple times #Pach - Shot #Young - Shot #Ryan Chappelle - Shot in the head. Saunders forced him to do this #Arthur Rabens - Shot multiple times #Kevin - Shot #James - Shot #Stevens - Shot #Specter - Stabbed in the back of the neck #Dave Conlon - Shot #Nicole - Shot in the head #Abdul Mahnesh - Shot #Steve Simmons - Shot #Hikmat Palpatine - Shot #Paul Raines - Shot by Dave Conlon; Jack forced the only doctor to abandon him to save an equally wounded terrorist with critical information, resulting in Paul's death #Yassir - Shot #Kohler - Stabbed #Conrad Haas - Shot as revenge for David Palmer's death #Ibrim - Killed when Jack used a cell phone frequency to blow up his vest #Vlad - Shot #Hank - Stabbed in the throat with a pair of surgical scissors #Komar - Neck broken #Ostroff - Shot in the chest twice #Mikail - Shot #Brennan - Throat slit #Vladimir Bierko - Neck snapped #Christopher Henderson - Shot in the chest twice as revenge for David Palmer's death #Curtis Manning - Shot in the throat to prevent him from killing Hamri Al-Assad #Vasili - Shot #Victor - Shot and mortally wounded #Abu Fayed - Hanged with a chain #Zhou - Neck snapped #Masters - Shot #Edward Vossler - Stabbed #Elemu - Shot #Ngozi - Shot #Benjamin Juma - Shot multiple times #John Quinn - Knife thrown at him #Cooper - Shot with sniper rifle #Dr. Levinson - Neck snapped with handcuffs #Red Square Spotter - Hit in the chest with an axe #Red Square Sniper - Knocked down a stairwell #Davros - Shot #Lugo Elson - Knife thrown at his throat #Dimitri - Neck broken #Mikhail - Shot #Hamid - Shot #Mathis - Shot #Donner - Shot #Mark Bledsoe - Shot #Dana Walsh - Shot #Pavel Tokarev - Gutted #Mikhail Novakovich - Stabbed #Berkov - Shot #Ian Al-Harazi - Pulled through a window and fell to his death #Margot Al-Harazi - Thrown out a window and fell to her death #Cheng Zhi - Decapitated with a katana Category:Victim Lists